Sick Day
by chloebealehuh
Summary: Chloe caring for a sick, clingy and whiny Beca. ONESHOT.


So Beca was pretty much never awake before 9am unless it was completely essential. And even then she had to be woken up which was usually a half an hour process beginning with Chloe lightly knocking on her door, quietly walking in, delicately nudging the girl whilst softly saying "it's time to wake up, sleepyhead." This of course was never enough to pull the younger Bella from her slumber and so Chloe's nudges became more aggressive until she was shaking Beca from side to side and shouting "get the hell up, you lazy shit." This would illicit annoyed groans from the brunette as she rolled over facing the opposite direction from Chloe which would leave the redhead no choice but to pull Beca's sheets from the bed, leaving her in the bitter cold of the bedroom, and playfully attack the girl with a free pillow. At this point Beca would give in and get up, not before throwing Chloe a death glare as Chloe smirked back.

So today would be no different. The Bellas had all day rehearsals today starting from 10am and it was 9:40 now and Beca hadn't left her room yet. Chloe placed her coffee on the kitchen table and gave Amy the roll of the eyes indicating she was going to have wake Beca up again.

"Shortstack didn't look too hot this morning, Red" Amy pointed out as Chloe reached the doorframe. "She looked pale, even more than usual and had this constant frown on her face" Amy said as she imitated the frown.

"Oh, do you think she's ill?" Emily interjected.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know but she was holding her stomach pretty tight whenever I looked over." Amy was acting surprisingly sympathetic towards Beca which means this must actually be quite serious.

Chloe leaned on the doorframe with her arms folded. "Just be ready for todays rehearsals to be canceled then." Emily's shoulders slumped at this while Amy and Flo fist-bumped under the table. Chloe rolled her eyes and made her way towards Beca's room, hoping she wasn't coming down with anything, though it wouldn't be surprising after spending the last few days camping.

"Beca?" Chloe called as she tentatively knocked on her bedroom door. A groan could be heard in reply which almost sounded like a muffled 'come in' but Chloe wasn't sure. Even so she walked in, quietly shutting the door behind her and making her way towards the younger Bella. As she approached Beca she noticed how small she looked, huddled into a foetal position covered in about three blankets and Chloe also didn't miss how she looked as if she was slightly shaking.

Chloe sat carefully on the bed, trying not to alarm her as she placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Becs, are you okay? You look like shit."

Beca opened one eye to look at Chloe and chuckled lightly. "Always with the flattery, Beale."

Chloe laughed as she rubbed Beca's arm under the blankets. "Seriously though, you don't look like you're doing so well."

"I feel like I've been dipped in an ice bath but I'm still sweating like I ran around Texas, and I feel like I've been punched in the stomach a hundred times so I'd stay back if I were you, I could hurl at any moment" Beca mumbled into her pillow.

Chloe placed a stray hair around Beca's ear. "Aw, that's okay. I'll cancel rehearsals today. You just rest. Do you need anything?"

Beca's gaze met Chloe's again guiltily. "Tomato soup would be real nice, if that's cool with you."

"No problem, tomato soup coming up" Chloe said as she pressed a kiss to her hand and quickly tapped Beca's forehead with it before leaving to the kitchen.

The Bellas seemed pleased with the fact that rehearsals were to be postponed today, sharing high fives and throwing the odd fist pump. Little did they know that Chloe planned on earning back lost time on their next free day but she'd let them enjoy themselves for now.

When Chloe reentered Beca's room there was a vacant spot left beside the girl which the brunette tapped as invitation. Chloe sat beside her and rested her back against Beca's headboard before giving her her soup.

They sat there for a while listening to Beca's new set for the Worlds and bouncing around some ideas before Beca finished her soup and placed it on the carpet by the bed. She turned to Chloe with pleading eyes and at this point Chloe got a real, good look at her. Beca's eyes were sunken in with fatigue, her teeth chattering a little as a cold sweat shimmered across her forehead.

"I'm freezing my ass off still" Beca mumbled as she wrapped her arm around the older girls waist and pulled her in tight, resting her head on Chloe's stomach. Chloe raised her arms debating whether this was a good idea or not, she could easily catch this illness off of Beca through too much contact. But gave in and relaxed her arms around the brunette, pulling the sheets over her back. Chloe could rarely resist a good cuddle from Beca.

"You're really warm" Beca commented as she snuggled in closer.

"You feel like an oven" Chloe laughed as she drew random patterns on Beca's arm that rested over Chloe's abdomen.

Not long after Chloe could feel Beca's breathing even out and get slower as she fell asleep in the girls arms and Chloe soon followed.


End file.
